A blinking cursor for text input is referred to as a caret. A caret provides a user with a visual indication of a location in which they are currently typing within a document or user interface. Traditionally, a caret is implemented via operating system (OS) functionality of a computing device that relies upon a central processing unit (CPU) of the device. This OS rendering approach, however, is incompatible with hardware accelerated graphics that make use of dedicated graphics processing hardware to perform rendering. It can be complex and costly in terms of resource usage and time to render a caret using traditional techniques and synchronize presentation of the caret in a user interface along with hardware accelerated graphics produced using dedicated graphics processing hardware.